Period Hero
by hadesgirl015
Summary: During the Clone Wars, Anakin visited his secret wife, Senator Padme Amidala as often as he could. But one of these visits happens to be during Padme's special time of month. What will Anakin do? What any good husband would do, run to the store and get her stuff she needs. One-Shot, based off a post I saw on Tumblr.


Period Hero

During the Clone Wars, Anakin visited his secret wife, Senator Padme Amidala as often as he could. But one of these visits happen to be during Padme's special time of month. What will Anakin do? What any good husband would do, run to the store and get her stuff she needs. One-Shot, based off a post I saw on Tumblr.

Anakin had just arrived back on Coruscant after a long mission, and boy was he glad to be back. He wanted to see his wife again. Okay, so technically, since he was a Jedi, he shouldn't have a wife, but he didn't particularly care, he loved Padme with all his heart and would do anything for her.

He walked into the apartment she stayed at when she was on Coruscant. He would've called out to her, but he didn't know if there would be some other senator talking about business or whatever. But he walked in on her laying on the couch, moaning.

"Padme, what's wrong?" Anakin asked, his wife seemed to be in so much pain he could barely bare it.

"Oh, Ani," Padme said. "It's nothing, I'm fine."

"You were moaning just a moment ago." Anakin said, unconvinced that this was 'nothing.'

"Really, I just started my period." Padme soothed, even though she was the one whose body was literally peeling apart an inner organ.

"Do you need anything?" Anakin asked.

"A heating pad would be nice." Padme said. Anakin came back three minutes later with one which she promptly put on her stomach.

"Do you need anything else love?" Anakin asked.

"I think I'm out of pads, but I'll have my assistant—" Padme started before realizing Anakin had disappeared. "Where did he go?"

She got her answer about five minutes later when she got a call on her communicator.

"Hello?" Padme asked.

"Yeah, what pad do you use?" Anakin asked.

"Where did you go?" Padme asked.

"Costco, now what brand of pad do you use?" Anakin asked.

"Senator Sanitary Pads," Padme said. Anakin hung up.

Anakin approached an employee on a forklift.

"I'm commandeering this forklift." Anakin said.

"What?" the employee asked.

"I'm going to borrow your forklift." Anakin said, pushing the employee out of the seat and started driving to wear they kept the pallets of items. He found the proper pads in about five minutes and grabbed the entire pallet. Heading towards the checkout he ordered several people, "Out of the way," as he drove the forklift.

When Anakin was nearly at the front he noticed a box that had 16 bars of chocolate, so he stepped off the forklift for a moment, grabbed that and continued his journey to the register.

"How may I…help….you?" the cashier asked, very confused.

"I need to buy these." Anakin said.

"The forklift too?" the cashier asked.

"Just the stuff on it." Anakin said.

"Okay," the cashier scanned the twenty boxes of pads (they each had about twenty pads in them) and the 16 bars of chocolate. She told him the total and Anakin paid it without question.

"You can pick your forklift up in the parking lot in a minute." Anakin said, he drove out the front door towards his speeder. Using the Force to move all the pads and chocolate over he got in a drove back to Padme's house. He used the Force and carried the pads in.

"How many did you get me?" Padme asked shocked.

"Um, I think 400 pads." Anakin said.

"Where do you expect me to put them?" Padme asked.

"Um, look, all I know about your period is that I just need to get you what you need. I got you pads and chocolate, can't you figure out the rest by yourself?" Anakin said.

"I guess I shouldn't be complaining." Padme said.

Anakin handed her a box of pads and a chocolate bar.

"You certainly are the husband of the year." Padme said. Unwrapping the chocolate bar.

"Tell me something I don't know." Anakin said.

**Okay there we go. I hoped you laughed and sorry if it is not up to my usual standards. I don't normally write stuff like this. **


End file.
